theworldofblueteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Drakuljonak
Drakuljonak, also known as Deathwing, The World Eater, or the Great Dragon, is an ancient and immortal dragon that once ruled over Heraklon, a planet in the realm of Io in Araboth. He was created by the ancient deity, Sargeras, in order to keep dominion over Heraklon and ensure that it remained in perpetual chaos and ruin. In Heraklon's ancient history, he and his Gorian Armies took over the moon and ruled over it for thousands of years. He was challenged by mortal rebels and heroes who tried to end his tyranny, and free the world. Through their efforts, he and the Gorian Empire was defeated. Deathwing himself was banished to a giant volcano named Mount Eblis. Millenia later, a powerful dragon from Atmah named Malefor entered Io, specifically Heraklon. He eventually learned of the ancient dragon called Deathwing, and sought to release him from his volcanic prison, for his own purposes. Eventually, after much hunting and rituals, Malefor freed Deathwing, expecting to have the ancient beast bow down to his liberator. However, Deathwing's vast wisdom and incredible power quickly put him in a position above the younger, weaker dragon. Soon, Deathwing became Malefor's master, and once again called forth the Gorian Empire to do his bidding. Deathwing now seeks to subjugate Heraklon and any worlds beyond that refuse his will. In time he hopes to challenge Sargeras himself and destroy his former master, becoming the great overlord of Creation. History Drakuljonak's history is largely the subject of myth and legend rather than historical fact. Still, from what was witnessed of the Great Dragon himself, the legends appear to hold much truth to them. Ancient Heraklonian myth tells of the great demon known as Sargeras, who entered reality (Araboth) and sought to destroy any trace of Order. However, when he entered our reality he found the mighty gods (the Nu'ada) who sheltered creation and protected it. Sargeras decided to trick the gods into underestimating him, so he appeared in the form of a weak spirit to them. He commanded the gods to side with him, and take on his great crusade of annihilating Creation and returning it to chaos. The gods refused the demon's command and Chakravartin, the lord of the Nu'ada, in his hubris challenged Sargeras. Chakravartin's challenge was this: if Sargeras could best the greatest champion of the gods, then they would submit to him. So confident was Chakravartin that he made this offer without a second thought. Sargeras accepted the challenge and was faced with the Champion of the Gods, a Nu'ada known as Promethion, the god of fire. However, the gods had vastly underestimated Sargeras. When the battle began, Sargeras effortlessly destroyed Promethion. However, the demon did not finish there. He used his vast power to take the shattered pieces of Promethion and rebuild him into a vile winged worm, which Sargeras named "Drakuljonak" which means Deathwing in the Ada language. Following this horrendous act, Chakravartin not only ignored the deal he made with Sargeras but also declared war on the demon. This led to the War in Heaven, according to Heraklonian legend. Nevertheless, Sargeras used his horrendous powers to torture the shattered remains of Promethion, now a flaming dragon of rocky scales and black metal. Eventually, the demon succeeded in breaking Deathwing, and commanded the dragon to enforce his will and create havoc and destruction. According to legend, Sargeras then grabbed the dragon in his molten fist, and threw him onto the world of Heraklon. Upon arrival, so great was Deathwing's rage and hatred that his feet melted the earth beneath him, and his roar rose volcanoes and caused them to erupt. The greatest of these volcanoes came to be known as Mount Eblis to the people of Heraklon. Personality Category:Villains